Maropea
Maropea is an archipelagic realm of Bonalane located in Collodius. It's one of the last historical colonies to remain after the fall of the Bonalanian Empire. It was admitted to the kingdom as recent as 207.31D. Maropea consists of 4 major islands and 3 small islands which are furtherly dividied into 17 towns and 4 cities. Geography Maropea is mostly known for it's beautiful coastal beaches and temperate climate, and has been the main accommodation for several plantations for it's Arable land situated in several rivers throughout the Archipelago. Wildlife Maropea is the home of several endemic species of compliens such as Lunaviae, Luntinarae, and Kerubal. Which are scattered around the archipelago. Coastal compliens like Crabuto, Coprocrawlite, Urchinee, and Riftot, are also present in beaches. Several plantations became pretty common since the introduction of several vegetations. History Maropea was originally inhabited by the indigenous Maropean Barytas who came over on the islands prior to Bonalanian arrivals. Who hunted food and resources of Lunaviae and other compliens for thousands of generations. Since the establishment of the Colony of Maropea, several Complinoids from Bonalane started to settle on the islands. They also got in contact with the aboriginal Complinoids there, whom they agreed to share the lands and introduced pizza with. Most settlers settled the beautiful coastal beaches and originally hunted Lunaviaes and fed them with Pepperonis, while some kept them in barns in an attempt to domesticate them. But they found themselves surrounded by many lush farmlands and thought would be a good place to farm some cash crops and sell Pizzas. So plantations were established from several imported crops from the Mainland. Which also became one of the big businesses in the islands along with Pizza parlors where they also naturally fed of Lunaviaes with to keep them off from eating the crops' plantations. Lunaviaes, an endemic species from Maropea, became one of the major military animals of the country. Trained Lunaviaes were brought in the mainland during during the Bonalanian-Terinskian war where they were used for enemy blockades. This has led to Bonalane's victory making them the national symbol of the Country. Maropea was admitted to the kingdom on 207.31D. And the rise of Agriculture in Maropea has made Bonalane became one of the biggest exports of crops throughout the planet. But this has led to the cultural absorption of the indigenous Barytas by the dominating Batorius population. Although several of their culture's elements were intermixed with Modern Maropean traditions, Such as Chocolate Pizzas. Culture Culture in Maropea started very little. With Native Maropeans during the precolonial period having similar traditions with Southeastern countries in Colloidus since the settlement. But it became pretty distinct due to it's isolated location. Since the arrival of Batorius settlers, they brought with them their Bonalanian customs and traditions that soon spread to the archipelago, with the establishment of forts, schools, the introduction of pizzas and the agriculturalization of the islands. But It failed to dominate the islands as it gradually became interfused within the Maropean Indigenous Barytan culture. The Modern Maropean culture is known for it's cultural distinction. With a lot of it's cuisines being of Bonalanian and Native Maropean origin. Regional symbols also include, Yawsa, a traditional Maropean dance, Rongta, a traditional clothing made out of Angyi fibers, and Pizzas and Pepperonis, which were popularized by settlers during the colonial times along with the creation of Chocolate Pizzas. Districts The Main 7 islands have 5 Districts which are divided into 17 Towns and 4 Cities. Each District have their own Representative while Each Town and City have mayors respectively: Trivia *Pizza is the State Food of Maropea next to Pepperonis. Category:Locations Category:Colloidal Locations Category:Realms of Bonalane Category:Made by ThatMinecrafterDJ Category:Made by KyaOBeans